<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>desert by LOVERDREAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976471">desert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDREAM/pseuds/LOVERDREAM'>LOVERDREAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OnlyOneOf (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, At Least They're Together, Drabble, M/M, and also really sad, poor gay boys just don't know how to love, sungho is just...REALLY in love, yoojung is sad :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDREAM/pseuds/LOVERDREAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyeob is moving sand. Sungho's feet are broken trying to reach him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Sungho | Rie/Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything inside him is moving sand that breaks and falls apart during the freezing nights on the roof of a building. Taeyeob is corrupted beauty, beset by the insects from a howling and battered life full of disappointments. With nothing good to offer anymore.</p><p>But sometimes Taeyeob thinks about him, about his sweet gaze, and how much his eyes of a scolded puppy got him back.</p><p>Sungho, with his sunny face and (dest)r(oy)ed lips.</p><p>And is that he thinks about him at night and in the morning and in the afternoon. Taeyeob is a lost child whose legs have fallen apart from walking too much and has decided to take a break from all what living is about, almost without realizing that the sorrow he has taken for granted have tied him to the cold floor and wrapped around him until there's no air left to breath.</p><p>The night-haired one just wants to cover him with his arms and kiss his broken hands and tired heart.</p><p>In the middle of the shadows, Sungho looks at him with the eyes of a boy in love, pursing his shy lips. Taeyeob has wind and mourning running through his veins, in the middle of his piercing silence, and Sungho knows well that behind his closed eyes there is a dry sea that he yearns to sail.</p><p>At the end of the day, Sungho only knows how to long.</p><p>Because Taeyeob is too broken to love someone / or something / other than nicotine during the freezing nights on the roof of a building.</p><p>Sungho approaches him until they collide, silencing his own sobs that resonate in that sepulchral sigil, and while feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders he wraps his hands around Taeyeob and hides his head on his bruised shoulder from past injuries (some of them emotional ones that weren't going to heal.)</p><p>"I don't like seeing you cry."</p><p>There are then fragments of frozen memories and anguish on Taeyeob's eyelids and Sungho kisses them. (They are a whirlwind of feelings and pain that never learned how to love and yet it was made better than any other).</p><p>And Sungho adores him in an almost impossible way, but it's just that Taeyeob, immortal desert, is barely learning how to do it. Sungho's eyes are clouded with love, every time he sees him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>